JAG: The Way I See It
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Someone who has observed the JAG crew over the years, especially Mac.
1. Chapter 1

"The Way I See It"  
>Authors: TxJAG_b<br>Email:  
>Rating: G<br>Classification: Someone who has observed the JAG crew over the years,  
>especially Mac.<br>Spoilers: Anything from Season two onwards…. 

A/N: Thanks to Lisa for the read and the pointers. JoshuaTree, Elfinkid this is for you. 

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is  
>intended or implied. <p>

My name is Hal Jamison and I've been with Beltway Burgers for ten  
>years. I first got this job while I was sophomore in high school.<br>It was my first part time job. I have to admit, I really didn't  
>want to work here at first; I had visions of standing in front of the<br>night manager and saying `evening sir, how is the grease trap  
>today?' ala Charlie Brown. But the ownermanager, Joe Crompton,  
>`Old Joe' as he was known, believed in hard work, and he also<br>believed in taking care of his workers and treating them with  
>respect.<p>

I worked the service counter where speed in taking orders was of the  
>essence and if there was one thing I was good at in those days it was<br>taking orders fast.

I remember the first day she came in. She was in civilian clothes  
>and my experience with military personnel was limited – so how<br>was I to know she was in the military. To me she just was another  
>good looking woman coming in to get something to eat.<p>

She flashed me a shy smile.

"Welcome to Beltway Burgers," I spewed out in typical newbie  
>fashion, "May I take your order?"<p>

She looked up at the menu then closed her beautiful brown eyes and  
>inhaled deeply as if she were trying to suck the place into her lungs.<p>

"Ma'am?"

"Oh sorry, I'm new here, just moved into town earlier this  
>week," she said flashing me a quick apologetic smile.<br>"I'll have a double bacon cheese burger—no wait make that  
>two."<p>

I looked at her. She didn't look like she could eat one of our  
>double bacon cheese burgers, let alone two. Still, Joe said, the<br>customer is always right.

"You want fries with that?"

She cocked her head, it was kinda cute the way she did it. "Um  
>yeah, make it an extra large order."<p>

Okay, so maybe she was getting it for her and a friend. "Is that  
>for here or to go?"<p>

" I'll eat it here." Or maybe she was feeding a tapeworm.

I spoke her order into the mike and added with an extra large drink  
>at the end. In a few minutes with his usual efficiency, Big Mike our<br>short order cook had her food ready. I brought it back to the counter  
>and filled her drink cup. She paid her money then slowly walked over<br>to one of our empty tables near the window and sat down with her food.

I watched astonished as she inhaled the two burgers, the fries and  
>the drink. As she finished, she caught me watching her. That<br>embarrassed smile appeared again. "Um, what do you recommend for  
>dessert?"<p>

Over the years, she came in at various times. Sometimes it was in  
>the afternoon after work or later in the evening. Sometimes she<br>would still be wearing her Marine uniform. The first time she did, I  
>noticed the insignia on her uniform, she was a Major, a Major in the<br>Marine Corps! Still, she had the same shy smile and look she had  
>when the first time she came in here.<p>

Her orders varied little. Bacon double cheese burgers, Double bacon  
>cheese burgers, Extra bacon double cheese burgers and it was never<br>just one. Always two, sometimes three if she was really hungry. I  
>remember her standing at the counter one time, patiently waiting in<br>line. This guy in front of her was taking forever to make up his  
>mind about what he wanted.<p>

"I'll have two extra crispy chicken fillet sandwiches, no  
>make that a single cheeseburger, or maybe-"<p>

Suddenly his ordering was broken by a stomach growl that sounded like  
>a sergeant barking orders.<p>

Everyone within earshot including him turned to the demure woman  
>standing quietly behind him.<p>

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I'm just a little  
>hungry."<p>

The man bowed out of line. "Ma'am I think you should go ahead and  
>place your order you sound like you need this more than I do."<p>

Mac as she like to be called, smiled politely stepped up to the counter and  
>ordered her usual dinner.<p>

Don't get me wrong, she was not this quiet little mouse who never  
>said boo. One night some local toughs decided to visit our<br>establishment. They came in loud and boisterous making our regulars  
>nervous, they began harassing Janet and Shanelle making crude<br>remarks, I was getting bent out of shape being the new night manager  
>and all. Joe had given me this new responsibility and I wasn't<br>about to let him down, that was when she walked in the door laughing  
>and talking with a tall naval Lieutenant Commander.<p>

They both stopped when they saw what was going on. The Major's  
>face hardened to stone. Her voice dropped an octave and had a<br>definite edge to it when she asked me if there was a problem. Her  
>partner, imposing with just his height seemed to take on a more<br>menacing stance as he observed the three toughs.

They turned to see the lady Marine Major and the Navy Lieutenant  
>Commander. One started to open his mouth then closed it again.<br>Dummy number two was not as bright.

"No, you military types can go about your business, he said  
>stupidly, Nothing's going on here, we're just having a little<br>fun."

"I don't think the people here feel like they're having  
>*fun*," said the tall navy man.<p>

The Major's words were laced with steel. "I think you boys  
>have had enough *fun* for one night."<p>

The dumb one started to object. But his two friends were smarter and  
>pulled him out of store. Mac and her friend went over to the door<br>and watched them drive off. Mac looked over at me and asked if  
>everyone was okay. I told her we were. She nodded and then turned<br>back to the man. "What do you think, Harm? Will they be  
>back?"<p>

"Not if they're smart," he replied dryly.

Mac looked back at me and said, "We'll have some of our  
>friends drop by for the next few days just to make sure they<br>get the message."

That night we treated both of them to extra thick vanilla shakes  
>-– on the house.<p>

For the next year or so, we saw both of them together fairly  
>regularly. Harm and Mac, what a pair. He always kidded her about<br>eating dead cows, obviously a health nut. I remember hearing her say  
>something about his California upbringing, it figures. Well, I hoped<br>he wouldn't put any funny ideas into her head, after all, she was  
>our best customer!<p>

One evening while I was working the drive through, a beat-up  
>Volkswagen beetle came through. The guy who was clearly nervous<br>messed up his and his date's order and tried at least a half  
>dozen times to correct the problem, but only made it worse.<p>

Finally, I worked out a deal with him. If he promised not to try and  
>correct the mistakes, I would provide whatever he wanted when he came<br>around to the pickup window.

The beetle looked like it had seen better years; inside sat the  
>nervous guy. The blond girl sitting next to him was a real cutie and<br>kept prompting him by calling him Bud. It was then I remembered Mac  
>talking about her co-worker Bud Roberts dating this navy girl,<br>Harriet. She looked like she would be more at home at a debutante  
>ball, but she really seemed to be enjoying being with Bud, despite<br>his nervousness.

Bud and I finally negotiated what he really wanted to order and I  
>threw in a couple of cream cones for good measure. Hey what can I<br>say? I'm a romantic at heart. Besides he looked like he could  
>use all the help he could get.<p>

Meantime, Mac and Harm continued their lunch or dinner visits to us.  
>She took his junk food ribbing in stride, kidding him about eating<br>twigs and leaves and calling him Stickboy. He always got a salad or  
>one of our new veggie burgers –sometimes he got a fish sandwich,<br>but that was rare. Then he stopped coming with her one day. At  
>first I wasn't going to say anything, I mean it wasn't any of<br>my business, she was just a customer.

Then a few days later I got my answer. She walked in with this very  
>dapper looking lawyer type on her arm. He looked uncomfortable. She<br>was oblivious to his discomfort.

"Dalton, they have the best burgers here and you promised me you  
>would try one." He ordered a single cheese burger, no tomato.<br>She playfully smacked him on the chest and called him a wimp. He  
>smiled, but it was a weak one. He gingerly took the sandwich and<br>followed Mac to an empty table. I don't know if he ate it or  
>not. She didn't come back with him again.<p>

One afternoon, she breezed in and ordered a large vanilla shake. As  
>she took it to a table to finish it off, a very proper looking<br>Admiral walked in and stepped up to the counter.

"Afternoon Admiral," I said noting this must be Mac's  
>boss. I heard that at one time he had been in the SEALs, he still<br>had what Joe called the 'Budweiser' on his uniform. "What'll  
>you have?"<p>

"One of what she's having," he said in a clipped tone.

"She's having an extra thick vanilla shake. Is that what you  
>want?"<p>

He looked a little taken aback. I guess he wasn't expecting her to  
>have that. "Oh...sure," he said distractedly, "go ahead."<p>

He took his shake and asked to sit down at Mac's table. She  
>started to get up and formally address him, but he waved her down.<br>They talked for at least an hour.

Curiosity got the best of me and I decided that the area around them  
>needed cleaning.<p>

My buddy, Nick told me they would skin me alive if they found out I  
>was listening in on their conversation, but I just had to know what<br>they were talking about.

They both stopped their conversation and smiled at me when I came  
>over with my mop and bucket. As soon as I started cleaning, they<br>figured it was safe to start talking again.

It was evident the Admiral was concerned as to why Mac was leaving  
>JAG. For her part, Mac tried to explain what an opportunity this was<br>and how she really had appreciated everything he had done for her in  
>the last few years. I don't know if he was accepting it or not.<br>He talked in very gentle tones. She responded in kind. It was  
>evident he was more than just a boss, but they both kept it<br>professional. After an hour, he got up and walked out. She sat  
>looking blankly out at the parking lot for at least thirty minutes<br>before she too got up and left.

The next time I saw her, she was looking very withdrawn. She ordered  
>two cheese burgers and regular fries. I knew something was up. She<br>may just be a customer, but still, I hated seeing her like this.

The Navy guy, Harm appeared irregularly with her over the next  
>several months. I heard on the news that the guy she called Dalton<br>had been killed by a guy stalking Mac, a police detective of all  
>things, you can't trust anybody these days. Mac however, seemed<br>to get on with her life and had what looked like a pretty good  
>friendship with the Navy guy Harm.<p>

Then one rainy afternoon, she came in earlier than her usual time.  
>She looked really depressed. I couldn't help myself, I felt like<br>I knew her so well by now I just had to ask.

"Hey Jimmy, I'll take over this order. You go help the new  
>guy on register two."<p>

"Hey Major," I said as I slid in front of register one. I  
>never called her Mac or her given name Sarah. She was in the<br>military and deserved the respect of the rank. "Is everything  
>okay?"<p>

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine  
>Hal, just a little sad."<p>

"What about?" Nosy little guy, aren't I?

"Harm has gone back to flying," she said flatly. Wow, this  
>naval lawyer was also an aviator.<p>

"What does he fly?" I was curious.

"Tomcat fighter planes."

Whoa, the guy was a Top Gun and a lawyer? "You miss him."

"His company, yes, but not him." She was lying, but I  
>decided to let it go.<p>

"So, what'll it be tonight?"

"I'll have a veggie burger." She looked at me sort of  
>perplexed when she realized what she had said. Yep, she had been<br>lying all right. She did miss him, bad. She didn't back down  
>though, that's what she ordered and that's what she wanted.<br>I mean I think those things are worse than eating cardboard, but  
>hey like I've always said, the customer is always right.<p>

"Okay Major, here you go." She looked suspiciously at the  
>burger. It really didn't look like anything she usually ordered<br>from us. She took it back to her usual table and taking large gulps  
>of her soft drink managed to eat it all.<p>

She didn't order a second one. She just finished it and then  
>left. We saw her on occasion after that, but not very much.<p>

In the meantime we saw Bud and Harriet again. Somehow the guy got  
>over his awkwardness and asked the lady to marry him. They would<br>come in on occasion, order a couple of burgers a thing of fries to  
>share and a super drink, to share, of course. They also always<br>ordered two cream cones. After they did this a few times, I just had  
>to ask why the cream cones, why the same kind?<p>

Bud pulled me to the side and confided in me that the cream cones had  
>been one of those things they always remembered from their dates and<br>it lead them to get to know each other better. Well I'll be  
>damned! I was instrumental in getting them together and didn't<br>even realize it!

Mac had been pretty scarce for a while. Then one night she came in  
>with a bright smile on her face. The first thing I noticed was she<br>had received a promotion. "Evening Colonel," I said  
>respectfully.<p>

"You noticed, Hal."

"Yes Ma'am, I make it a point to notice the little things.  
>What'll it be?"<p>

"Two deluxes with everything, extra large fries, and a supersized  
>drink." Her appetite, which had been somewhat dormant as of<br>late, was back.

Harm came in with her sometime after that once or twice but then a  
>new guy began appearing with her. He was Australian, on some kind of<br>exchange program. It was evident the Colonel was smitten with his  
>attention if not actually him. He for the most part went along with<br>her cravings. He ordered large portions rivaling hers a couple of  
>times, but mostly he would get a little less than she did.<p>

Sometimes, they came in happy. Other times, they came in arguing  
>over some case or another like she used to do sometimes with Harm.<br>There was closeness, but it wasn't the same kind. I'da know,  
>it looked kinda forced to me, you know? Like she was trying to<br>replace Harm with this guy. We didn't see much of Harm during  
>this period. Occasionally though, The aviatorlawyer went through the  
>drive through in his corvette with a blond draped around him. Still,<br>he didn't look very happy, either.

On those occasions when Mac didn't bring Harm or Mic, she brought  
>a third guy with her. He was a Marine like her. But he was very by<br>the book. A Gunny. Joe told me once a Gunny had saved his butt in  
>Korea. Joe thought the guy would've bled olive green if you cut<br>him. That's kinda the impression I got from this guy.

"What's best, Colonel?" he asked her looking with  
>uncertainty at our menu.<p>

"The burgers are really good, Gunny, but if you don't like  
>that they have chicken or even fish sandwiches,"<p>

That was enough for him. He squared his shoulders and ordered a  
>double cheese burger. I could see Mac standing in the background<br>smiling. They took their orders over to her favorite table and began  
>eating.<p>

If the Gunny was unsure about whether he liked it or not, you sure  
>couldn't tell until he told her how great this was. Mac just<br>got a little self satisfied smile on her face. We saw the Gunny in  
>here from time to time after that. Sometimes with a girl, sometimes<br>not.

One night late after a storm had moved though the area, Mac showed up  
>looking drained. Since we were closing in an hour, I had volunteered<br>to man the register while the rest of the crew wiped down the  
>equipment that wasn't being used.<p>

She looked at me with those soulful eyes. She didn't even have  
>to ask. I just put it into the bag. Two extra deluxe bacon cheese<br>burgers-Joe's latest concoction, extra large fries and a super  
>drink. She smiled at my perceptiveness. It was that shy nervous<br>smile she had when she came in here years ago. She paid for her food  
>and took it back to one of the tables by the windows.<p>

The place was nearly deserted, so I decided to see what was up.  
>"Hey Colonel, where's Mic tonight?"<p>

"Back at JAG," she said between bites. There wasn't much I could  
>say about that, her tone really didn't leave much room for talk on<br>that subject. "How's Harm these days?"

I knew it was a loaded question, but I had to ask. She looked at me  
>as if I had asked her to shoot a basket full of kittens. She later<br>confided that she had just spent several nerve wracking hours at JAG  
>while they hunted for Harm. I didn't realize what a loaded<br>question this was until she told me in a small quiet voice.

"Harm was in a plane crash at sea. He's in the  
>hospital." She stopped eating. I knew this was serious.<br>Nothing killed her appetite like a serious life threatening  
>situation.<p>

Man, did I ever feel like a slug. "Is he going to be okay?"  
>I asked hopefully.<p>

She looked at me with determination. "Yes, he will."

We didn't see much of her for a while. We saw Tiner, the  
>Admiral's yeoman and Bud and Harriet stopped by on occasion. But<br>no Harm and Mac.

Then one night near closing, he came in. "Evening Sir," I  
>said to him. Harm smiled sheepishly. I've never seen him so<br>nervous. "Your usual?"

"No, give me, ah, a bacon double cheese burger with  
>everything." Oh man, this was serious. He was trying one of<br>Mac's old favorites.

"Sure Sir, here you go." He looked in the bag and I would  
>swear that he blanched. He swallowed slowly, turned around and<br>walked back to the table that Mac usually used.

I watched with fascination as he slowly carefully ate the entire  
>burger of course with large gulps of soft drink, but just like Mac<br>had done with the veggie burger, he ate the entire thing and then  
>left.<p>

Mac came in on occasion with him after that, but it wasn't the  
>same. They talked but it was almost too formal, like they were<br>trying too hard. Then September 11 happened and everything changed.  
>With the Pentagon being hit, we realized some of our customers had<br>died there. Some of our foreign customers afraid of unjust  
>retribution, stopped coming as well. We put an American flag in our<br>window and a poster of the three sites on one of our walls. We saw  
>more people in uniform than we ever saw before, along with Mac and<br>Harm. They would come in and order their usuals, but the mood was  
>tense and uncertain. Any thoughts about themselves was put on the<br>back burner as they wondered what would happen next. They almost  
>seemed like they were getting back to their old familiarity when they<br>got orders to go to Afghanistan.

We didn't see much of them at all until early spring. Harm came  
>with her for a little while and then he stopped coming all together.<br>Mac came in one night looking like she would kill the next person  
>that asked her a stupid question. She ordered three deluxes, our new<br>curly fries and a super drink. She didn't stay long though  
>because two seamen came in talking about the Commander being arrested<br>on suspicion of murder. When they started talking, Mac picked up her  
>food, threw it into the bag and stalked out of there. I glared at<br>the two seamen. They had just run off one of my best customers.

What we did see was another couple come in. The Admiral's yeoman  
>and a pretty little Petty Officer. It was obvious they were friends<br>from the start and she made no bones that she thought he was pretty  
>special. They ordered what Mac had told them was the best thing on<br>the menu. Lunch number #3 a bacon double cheese burger, curly fries  
>and a super drink. They talked and laughed, real at ease with each<br>other.

Just before summer, Harm returned. He had a haunted look on his  
>face. He kept staring at the menu as if searching for something that<br>wasn't there. I finally asked him if he was okay. He ordered a  
>super deluxe [her new favorite] curly fries and a super drink.<br>Something was up. He didn't eat it gingerly like he did last  
>time. He ate the meal normally as he used to do with his veggie<br>meals. The whole time, he stared at the seat across from him as if  
>Mac was going to magically appear. She didn't. As he started to<br>leave I asked him where he was going. Why I did I don't know,  
>maybe it was the look on his face.<p>

"To find Mac," he said determinedly.

I didn't see anymore of him for the rest of the summer or fall.  
>Mac came in a few times in the summer with a dapper man walking with a<br>cane. He indulged her preferences for this place, but it wasn't  
>his style. Still, he was trying to please her, so he tried<br>everything on the menu at least once.

Harm appeared late in the fall one sunny afternoon. Mac was with  
>him. They sat and ate quietly at their favorite table. She would<br>smile shyly at him. He would smile shyly at her They were like kids  
>on their first date. Reminded me of that guy Tiner and his Petty<br>Officer.

I haven't talked to her in a while about what's been going  
>on, but I think I will if she – oh wait, here she comes.<br>It's almost 1900 her favorite time to come in I'll get her  
>order and see what she's been up to. Maybe she'll even tell<br>me how it's going with the Commander, because its good to see a  
>real smile on her face again and, best of all, her real<br>appetite is back. 

-To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Way I See It - The Beltway Burgers' Chronicles – Part 2

Author: TxJAG_b aka TexasJAGAz

Email:

Rating: G/PG

Classification: Hal is back. The title says it all.  
>Spoilers: Anything from Season eight and nine onwards….<br>Disclaimer: See TWISI  
>AN1: You want a sequel, you got a sequel….  
>AN2: For Karen [my beta] and Lisa [JAG guru who patiently listens to all my dumb questions]...  
>AN3: Thanks everyone for all the great feedback and thanks for all the great stories that appear on this site! :)

Hey, you're back. Oh, I get it. You want to know more about Harm and Mac. Are they a couple yet? Well, first let me tell you what's been happening around here. Now we're serving breakfast so –okay, okay, okay! I'm kidding, sorry. Honest.

Well let me see; as I recall, I told you last time Harm and Mac would come in from time to time, like the old days, but you could tell there was something under the surface. Some days it would be there right on the surface. She'd come in, eyes blazing, trading barbs with him. She seemed to thrive on it. Harm however, was either snapping at her or withdrawn. He just wasn't the same guy. He picked at his veggie burger or lean n' mean salad – he didn't really look hungry. She in the meantime would be demolishing her two or three double cheese burgers and accompanying fries – just like old times.

But then there were those days when she would come in by herself. It was like watching a different person. She seemed, I'da know…lost?

I'd say, 'how's it going Colonel?' She'd either not hear me or she'd look at me sorta vacant-like and just nod. I really hated it. I really wanted to intervene but Sally, one of the new counter girls, told me it wasn't a good idea. I didn't like hearing that from her, after all Mac and I go way back. She was my first customer when I started working here, so we've got a connection – see? Sally just looked at me with sad eyes. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

Harm would make his own solo appearance from time to time. Usually at lunch. He'd come in brooding and sullen. We'd just give him his vegetarian meal and let him go. Other times, he'd coming with a spring in his step and he'd flash that killer smile at Sally or Kendra. Then they would make up excuses to bring stuff to his table—straws, salt packets, extra napkins. They were really shameless.

But you know, we guys were the same way with Mac. Stan, Tim and I would take turns checking up on her.

"Ma'am you forgot your extra napkins…."

"Colonel thought you might need an extra ketchup packet or two…."

We kept this up for four or five weeks. Then one night Mac came in for dinner.

"Evening Colonel, what'll it be?" I said trying to be the ever efficient counter person.

"The usual Hal, only put in the extra napkins and tomato packets before I leave the counter, okay?" her usually soft brown eyes drilled into me and her expression looked as if it were chiseled in stone.

"Sorry Colonel, we were just concerned about you-"

"Look," she snapped uncharacteristically, "I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me. Why is it you men all think you have to take care of me?" She stomped away from the counter. I stood there like a gaping fish, unable to move. Man, I felt like she had just hit me with a flamethrower.

Sally looked at me unsympathetically. "Way to go burger boy, let me take this to her, okay?"

I just dumbly nodded. Not sure what else to do. I mean, I thought we were friends. I was crushed. Sally went over to her table and sat with her. They talked quietly for a couple of minutes occasionally one or the other would look my way. I did my best not to watch them. Joe dropped by and saw me concentrating on the shining the counter.

"She laid into you, didn't she?"

"I don't know what you mean, Joe." I said as I fixated on getting this one stubborn food stain removed – I think it was chili sauce.

"Hal, don't take what she said personally," said Joe in a sympathetic tone. I nodded and continued trying to get rid of that stain.

"I'm not really bothered by what she said Joe," I said stoically, "After all, she's just a customer."

He didn't believe me, "Yeah okay, sure. Just take my advice kid, don't coddle a Marine, especially when she's in a bad mood. She'll let you know when it's all right to do something like that."

I just nodded continuing to wipe the counter. Joe just sighed and headed into the kitchen. "Hey Rocco, were running low on chili out there…."

As I started to leave the counter, my shift was ending, Sally came up.

"The Colonel has something she wants to say to you Hal." I looked up and there she was. I steeled myself for the lecture. Sure, I had it coming. I wasn't her boyfriend and I had crossed the boundary.

She looked at me with those big bottomless brown eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Hal…."

"Uh, you are?"

She lowered her head like she was ashamed of herself. "Sure, you've been someone I can count on when I'm hungry and you've tried to help in your own way when you could."

"Um, well Ma'am you are a customer and you had every right-"

"Hal," she cut in gently, "That doesn't excuse my behavior. I've had a lot on my mind lately and all of you were just concerned. I should have recognized that."

I nodded. I was still too stunned for words. I mean it's rare when the Colonel- when Mac- apologizes to anyone…and Sally had gotten her to apologize to me.

"That's all right Colonel," I smiled. "We all have rough days."

Mac chuckled ruefully, "Rough day, rough week, rough month, rough year Hal." She gave me her shy smile. "Can I get another Super Deluxe? And a vanilla shake if you don't mind…."

Sally looked at me with a look of smug satisfaction. I nodded quickly, "Sure Colonel," I said punching the order into the electronic register. "I guess you'll want some of our mouth watering curly fries too?"

Her growing smile warmed my heart. "Sure Hal, and throw in about twenty packets of ketchup too."

Perfect.

After that, I had a new respect for Sally. Joe had hired her the previous fall and I had thought she considered herself better than the rest of us. Now, I have a different opinion.

She's all right. Not bad looking either.

Sorry, you don't want to know the story of my life, now where was I ? Oh yeah…

If the sniping and foul moods of the Colonel and the Commander were any indication, the rest of JAG Headquarters was also in upheaval. Some of the junior legal men and staff assistants who came in during the lunch or dinner hour talked about the mood of the floor two where the Colonel, the Commander and the Admiral worked. Some said the rockiness in the office started when the Commander was almost sent to prison on a murder charge. Luckily, the head NCIS investigator, a former Marine, smelled something and ferreted out the real killer. Wow, who woulda thought that quiet little Lieutenant Commander Lindsey would do something like that? I mean, he just didn't seem the type. I guess the pressure was just too much – the worst part – he had it in for all of Admiral Chegwidden's staff.

The guy that took all this the hardest, was one of the newer lawyers on the staff, son of Chaplin Turner. The man was friendly enough at first. He came in the first time with Commander Rabb. They were old friends from the Naval Academy. While Harm ate his veggie burger, Sturgis ate a single cheeseburger. Oh well, not everyone has an appetite like the Colonel.

The thing about Commander Turner was that he made it his mission to keep Lieutenant Roberts in shape. That meant fewer trips to Beltway. And when he did come in, Bud's wife or Commander Turner would try to get the Lieutenant to eat healthy.

Despite Sturgis' nagging, Bud, when he came in by himself or with his son little AJ, he looked around like someone was watching.

"Hey Lieutenant," he quickly looked back at me and gave me an embarrassed smile. I looked down at his kid, "Hey squirt," AJ looked up at me and smiled real big like.

"Hey Hal, can you get AJ a junior Super Deluxe?"

"Yeah!" the kid piped up, "Auntie Mac said they're the bestest!"

"Coming right up, short stuff." I turned conspiratorially to the Lieutenant, "and the usual for you Sir?"

He smiled gratefully at me, "Thanks Hal."

Now, I understand Commander Turner wanting to help Bud, but the guy was eating into my profit margin. At least he didn't go after the Colonel.

Commander Turner's mood really changed after Harm was charged with murder. It was almost imperceptible at first. He still came in with the Colonel or Bud on occasion, but he was usually moody or distant. Then he stopped coming all together.

I asked Mac about him once after he stopped coming, She just grumbled something about him calling her a prig and took her Super Deluxe back to her table.

Then right before Christmas this year, I was working the late shift - Joe had been short staffed and I volunteered to help. What I saw was something I would have never guessed would happen in a thousand years.

Sturgis came in with a ladyfriend. And if that ain't stunning enough, she was excited about coming here….

"Oh I love these kinds of places," she said as she came up to the counter with him.

These kinds of places? Hey lady, I thought, Just what is 'these kinds of places'?

He smiled at her infectious grin. "So what are you hungry for?"

"I could really go for bacon double cheeseburger…."

He shook his head chuckling. "Those things will kill you…."

Kill you? Hey fellah, what about what you're doing to my business? Let the lady have her sandwich….

"Humor me Sturgis," she playfully nudged him. "I'm getting ready to go to Afghanistan, this may be my last fast food meal for a while…."

"Varise, obviously you haven't had military meals lately…."

"Oh come on Sturgis," she said hitting him lightly on the chest. "Live a little…."

"All right," he smiled back, "For you, I'll 'live a little'"

Thank you Varise. For a moment there, I thought he was going to talk you out of eating here and hurt my business even more. She seems to have a positive influence on him, I hope she stays around for a while….

You know seeing these guys, day in, day out, you learn a lot about them. The Colonel eats double cheeseburgers or one of our Super Deluxes; the Commander, a veggie burger or one of our lean n' mean salads; Commander Turner, chicken breast with or without cheese depending on his mood; the Lieutenant, a cheeseburger with bacon – if his wife weren't with him; his wife, lean n' mean salad, and occasionally a hamburger.

But the guy we rarely saw in here was their boss, the Admiral. The last time I remember seeing him was when the Colonel was still a Major. Joe said he'd seen him in a couple of times – quick, no nonsense; orders a burger, maybe some fries, then he was gone – he never ate here. Except for that one time when he came and talked with Mac.

Until one night when he came in with this elegant looking woman on his arm.

"So this is the famous Beltway Burgers Mac keeps talking about."

Hey, I like this lady already.

"Uh, yeah," said the Admiral pensively, looking around like he's wants to get out of here as quick as possible.

But you can tell she really isn't listening to him. "This is so wonderful, and it smells heavenly."

That seemed to make the ol' Admiral even more nervous.

"Meredith, there's a perfectly good sushi place just down-"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, AJ, Mac said the food here was excellent. We just have to try this."

Yeah AJ give this place a chance; besides sushi is raw fish Admiral. I mean yuck. Wouldn't like one of Mac's burgers instead?

She strode up to the counter; I could see the Admiral lagging back trying to get my attention.

She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "What's the most exotic item on your menu?" She asked forth rightly.

I was a little floored by her request.

"Most exotic?" I repeated stupidly.

I looked up to see the Admiral desperately trying to get my attention. I tried to 'read' what he was trying to tell me while trying to think which items on our menu were the most 'exotic'

"Um well, we do have-"

'Hal, isn't that Super Deluxe that Mac has pretty exotic?" He winked at me, hoping I would pick up the signal. Meredith, of course, wasn't impressed with the Admiral's choice.

"AJ," admonished Meredith, "That is hardly what I would call exotic-"

"Oh no Ma'am," My brain finally shifted into gear. "The Super Deluxe is one of our most exotic menu choices and it's the Colonel's favorite." I lied like a dog.

"Really?" I don't think she believed me at first. But then I laid it on thick….

"Oh yes Ma'am and went on to describe the three cheese and two beef patty concoction with our special sauce lettuce, pico de gallo, pickles – all the works-"

I could see I was winning her over. I should have been ashamed of myself, but this was for the Admiral, and plus I didn't want to be on his bad side.

"And Ma'am this is your lucky day…." I could see the look of concern on the Admiral's face.

"My lucky day?" I had her. I should have been ashamed of myself.

"Yes, Ma'am, this is our most exotic burger yet plus we can put jalapeno cheese and extra jalapenos on for an extra kick – at no extra charge."

If this didn't work, I was a deadman. The Admiral still standing behind her, was shaking his head furiously. He quickly stopped and assumed a thoughtful pose when Meredith looked back at him. When she did, I looked directly at him.

"Well AJ? What do you think?"

"Uh, I, that is, I-"

I winked at him.

At that moment I saw him relax – "Sure, Meredith, that will be fine."

She looked back at me, excitement dancing in her eyes – "Great! Two Super Deluxes, south of the border style! OLE!"

"Yes Ma'am!" I smiled my biggest fakest smile, "Two south of the border style, coming up!" Out of sight, I crossed my fingers and prayed this would work….

"Honey, why don't you go find us a seat, I'll bring our meals to the table."

When Meredith headed for a table, he pinned me with a venomous look.

"Don't worry Sir," I said quickly hoping to sidestep his wrath. "The jalapenos on your sandwich are the mild type. We'll be sure though to give her the firetruck special. I'll also make sure that when you come in from now on, you'll always get the same order."

He smiled at me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Now I know why Mac likes this place so much Hal, you're all right."

"Yes Sir, thank you; we aim to please – and you're welcome. Here are your south of the border style Super Deluxes." Whew! Am I good, or what?

The Admiral took the two burgers with their accompanying fries and drinks back to the table where Meredith was sitting. I'll say one thing about him – he sure puts on good act. The lady was convinced he was eating the same flaming hot hamburger that she was eating. It was nice seeing him pretending to eat too many jalapenos at once and then gulping down lots of his drink. He, of course, offered the rest of his drink when she ate a few too many jalapenos at once. You could see that despite his misgivings about her choices, that he was in love with her.

There was only one time when 'our plan' backfired. That was the time she insisted on sharing her sandwich with him. I remember the look of pain in his face. I sent Shaundra by their table with a pitcher of ice water – which the couple gratefully accepted.

Besides the Commander and Colonel, I guess I would say the couple I liked seeing in here the best was the Admiral's yeoman, Jason Tiner and the new female staff assistant, Petty Officer Coates.

Tiner was a shy kid and had come in a few times over the years. Most of the time, he came in by himself. Sometimes he came in with Gunny, the Colonel, or Lieutenant Roberts wife. Other times he came in with other staff workers from JAG Headquarters.

Then the Commander brought someone in with him one evening that seemed to grab his attention. It was a couple of years ago, shortly after Christmas. The Commander brought her in.

"Evening Hal," he said with his characteristic cheerfulness.

"Evening Sir, Veggie Burger?"

He flashed what Mac called that 'Flyboy smile'. "Read my mind, Hal, thanks."

I looked over at the young woman, a Petty Officer, that was with him. Was Harm dating someone else? Oh well, not my business….

"What about you, Ma'am?" I asked, ever the diplomat. It was the Commander's funeral if the Colonel ever found out who he was with. Besides, I thought Joe told me it was illegal for these guys to date enlisted folks.

She was pretty low key. "I'll just have a burger, thanks."

I repeated the order for the cook, totaled up the cost, took the Commander's money, and gave him his change. All the while I noticed she was staring at me. Maybe she had thought of something else she wanted. The Commander had walked over to the condiment bar.

"Anything else Ma'am?"

"You knew what he was going to order," she said finally. I realized she was fascinated that I knew exactly what the Commander, Harm, was going to order.

"The Commander's sort of a regular here," I explained casually.

"He comes in here with the Colonel, doesn't he?" Oh boy, the stuff's about to hit the fan.

"Sometimes," I answered evasively. I could tell she was very perceptive. She certainly didn't seem like she was on a date with him.

Since it took a few extra minutes to get Harm's veggie burger ready, I decided to fill the time by talking with the Commander and his new friend. It wasn't like we were super busy. In fact, she and Harm were the only ones in the place besides me, Big Mike and Kendra.

"So Commander, where are you headed tonight?"

"To the brig," he smiled wryly. Wow some date. I looked at her for an explanation.

She shrugged and gave me the same wry smile. "I'm his prisoner."

"You don't look like a bad guy."

She smiled sweetly at my unintended compliment. "Looks can be deceiving." She said quietly.

About that time, the Admiral's yeoman came in the door.

"Hey Tiner," I said catching his attention. "Working late this evening?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah Hal, the Admiral asked me to-" Suddenly he stiffened when he saw the man and woman in front of him turn around.

"Commander!" He stared for a quick moment at her. "Ma'am." Then he quickly averted his eyes from hers, but I could see the redness rising in his cheeks.

Biting her lower lip, she too, quickly looked away. I decided I'd better end this awkward moment.

"You're here for the Admiral's order?" I picked up the bag which Big Mike had just placed on the counter and handed it to him.

He crinkled the neck of the open bag tightly in his hands. "Thanks Hal." I noticed Coates snatching quick glances of him. He turned to both. "Sir, Ma'am." and left.

She watched him leave. Then she turned to the Commander. "Is he dating anyone?" She looked back quickly to see if she could catch one last glimpse of him.

"Petty Officer, I think that should be the least of your worries right now."

She was playful. "Can't blame a girl for asking-" But she wilted a little under his harsh stare. "Sorry Sir."

I handed the order to Harm. He took it and started back towards his favorite table. As he headed over, I caught the Petty Officer's eye.

"He usually comes in by himself…no one special that I know of."

She smiled this ear splitting grin at me. "Thanks Hal," and hurried to join the Commander as he was sitting down.

I didn't see much of her after that, but I did hear the Colonel and Commander talking over lunch one day…how when she finished her jail term, she had transferred into legal work and moved to the Seahawk as a legal aide.

It was around Christmas the next year when I saw her again. This time, she and Tiner came in for lunch. She ordered a cheeseburger as did he. I don't think they noticed us very much.

I gave them their order and they made their way back to one of the unoccupied tables and sat down. For the next hour they talked about everything that had happened so far that day, what their Christmas plans were and where they might go on a date. They finally settled on a movie and dinner afterwards. Where you ask? Why here, of course.

I remember when he got his orders to report to Naval Justice School. It should have been a happy occasion, but you couldn't tell it when they came in. They ordered cheeseburgers like always did, but you could tell something was bothering them.

Me being the nosy body that I am, had to find out what was wrong….

"What's the matter guys?" I asked innocently.

Jennifer Coates' answer came out as a sigh. "Jason's leaving for Naval Justice School."

I remember Harm, Mac and other officers talking about this. "Well congratulations, Tiner!" I grabbed his hand and pumped it furiously.

He smiled momentarily. "Thanks, Hal."

I could see both he and Coates were upset about something. This was crazy! I mean, the guy got into NJS, he should be doing handsprings! Instead, he looked like someone had just run over his dog. Coates didn't look much better.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?"

Tiner looked at Coates and then back at me. "The Admiral processed Commander Rabb's resignation papers."

Man, that's—wait a minute! The Commander? Harm? You mean to tell me Admiral Chegwidden fired the Commander for rescuing Mac? What's going on here?

Hold on! I get it! I should have seen this coming. Ever since Lieutenant Singer came in here last year talking about SecNav Nelson being fired, people from the JAG office have been coming in talking about Chegwidden's change in attitude. Probably that report from Lindsey didn't help any.

It all makes sense now. All those conversations I've overheard from the staff for the last year. 'I can't believe the Admiral threw Commander Rabb to the wolves'; 'Lieutenant Roberts isn't ready to defend Commander Turner'; Did you hear how Webb got the Admiral to go along with sending the Colonel to Paraguay? Commander Rabb's going crazy'; 'I heard Turner's getting ready to leave – he's fed up with everyone at JAG'; 'Didja hear? Commander Manetti was a spy for the SecNav!'

The Admiral saw himself in Secretary Nelson's place if he didn't start doing things differently at JAG Corps. Harm's in trouble again? We can't get involved it might look bad; Give Bud an opportunity to defend one of the senior officers; Webb won't let anything to Mac- this a good opportunity to advance her career; Harm you leave without my permission I'll have to fire you, there's too many people watching now….

I must've lost track of time because Coates looked at me and asked if I was okay. I guess it was because I was staring at the cover that Tiner was holding.

Tiner looked at cover and then back at me. "It was the Commander's. He gave it to me as he left the bullpen for the last time."

I was speechless. I mean, what could I say? They took their order and headed back to their table to say their goodbyes. I just stood there numb.

Coates didn't come in much after that for a good while. I guess the place held too many memories for her.

Of course the Commander didn't stay away forever. About six or seven weeks later he came in with a pretty brunette. They were laughing and joking about some crazy flying stunt the Commander had pulled. She was ribbing him the same way the Colonel used to. I really felt sorry for the Colonel and for the Commander. Paraguay just came at the wrong time for both of them, at least I thought so. But hey, I didn't know all the circumstances surrounding what had happened to them down there. No one did because they both pretty much kept to themselves about what happened. In fact, Mac hadn't been in the last few weeks.

Now here Harm was with another girlfriend. I tried to put my feelings aside and concentrate on the fact he was a good customer, for a vegetarian, that is.

"Welcome back Commander, good to see you again, what'll it be?"

He looked at me, sorta liked he was embarrassed. "Well first of all Hal, it's Harm, not Commander, anymore. Second, I'll have a veggie burger and Beth here will have a -" he thought for a moment. "Double Cheeseburger with curley fries."

"Okay Comman—sorry, Harm, that's a veggie burger and double cheeseburger with curley fries. Would you guys like something to drink?" Not bad; I resisted the urge to ask him what had happened between him and Mac.

"Why don't you go save us a table, Harm? I'll pick up the food." Beth locked eyes with me as soon as Harm went off to find a table. She knew what I was going to ask before I even voiced it.

"It's okay Hal; I'm just his co-pilot." She assured me.

I wasn't convinced. "You're not even the least little bit interested in him?" I asked incredulously.

"Hal, I know he's a good looking man," She cut her eyes toward him and then back at me. "But he's, uh, not my type."

Okay. Maybe she prefers blonds or bald headed guys – who's to say? I continued my interrogation. I did pick up a few things from Mac over the years.

"What's Harm doing now that he's out of the service?"

"He's flying." Okay. Tell me more. I looked at her for more of an explanation.

She shrugged. "Sorry, that's all I can tell you."

I knew what that meant; Harm was flying for 'The Company'.

"Does he like it?" She again looked over at him seated at the table and then back at me.

"He likes the flying." Okay. So it wasn't the answer I was expecting.

She knew I was also going to ask this next one too. "So what about the Colonel?"

She looked really uncomfortable. "Uh, he and the Colonel had a falling out." Damn! I knew it!

I wanted to ask 'how bad' but she saved me the trouble.

"They haven't talked to each other in a while."

That was bad. Harm's order came up. She grabbed the order. "I'd better get over there before he comes back and finds we've been talking about him."

Good point. I didn't want upset Harm anymore by making him think I was prying into his personal life-which I was. I gave her the receipt for the food. "He'll want this."

She looked back at me "Don't worry Hal," she said sincerely, "I'll keep an eye on him."

We only saw the Commander, er, Harm sporadically after that. Most times, he was by himself, in and out, the way Tiner used to do a lot. He specifically avoided coming in anytime he thought people from the JAG Corps might be in there. And then there were times he was gone weeks at a time.

After about a month and half stretch, he came in one night with a good friend of Joe's.

Harm strolled up to the counter. "Hal, I'd like to introduce you to my boss."

"Evening Hal," the man said casually, "The usual."

"Coming up, Alan." Harm wasn't sure what to say or do.

We both burst out laughing. Alan looked over at Harm and winked.

"I've been coming here for close to fifteen years."

"Well, I'll be-" First time I've heard the Commander use an expletive. I just looked at him.

"Harm? Your usual as well?"

Harm took as good as he gave. He broke into one of his grins. "Sure Hal, thanks."

More weeks passed and summer turned into fall. One day a rather quiet Commander Carolyn Imes came through the doors and walked up the counter. She had come in a couple of times with the Colonel a long time ago. She had recently transferred back to JAG Corps to replace Harm.

I remember her standing there for the longest moment just looking at the menu choices.

"What'll it be Commander?"

"I'll just have a burger, Hal. And it's Carolyn."

"Just a burger, Ma'am?" This was not like her at all.

Here I go, sticking my nose in again. "What's the matter, Comman-Carolyn?"

"I'm headed back to Michigan." She didn't seem real happy about it.

"I thought you were assigned to JAG Headquarters until further notice…." There was really nothing else to add to that. The words seemed to hang in the air as she sighed heavily

"I was, until they found out I lied on my bar exam. I'm no longer a JAG attorney, Hal."

Man, what was going to happen next? That office has definitely had a streak of bad luck lately.

"I'm sorry Carolyn." I was sincere. I really hated that this happened to her.

"Yeah, me too, Hal." She sighed again and gave me a thin smile. "Can I get that burger to go?"

"Sure thing Carolyn. Wait right here, my microphone is broken."

I hand-carried her order into the kitchen. Joe was talking to one of the new counter girls when he saw me come in.

"What's the matter Hal?" Rocco stopped flipping burgers when he saw me.

"Commander Imes has been fired. She's leaving JAG." They all looked at me, not able to say a word.

I looked over at our burly short order cook who was still standing there with his mouth hanging open. "I thought we'd put together a package for her trip, Rocco."

"Sure thing, Hal," Rocco began putting the finishing touches on the burgers he had on the grill, he made them just the way she liked'em. He made about ten in all. Sally who had just come in the door didn't say a word. She just went over to the fryer and pulled out all the fries that we had and put them in one of those reseal-able Styrofoam containers we use for take out. Joe got out one of those semi-rigid container frames and put four drinks in it. Two chocolate shakes and two diet drinks. The new girl, Shirley, I think her name is, grabbed one of our large Styrofoam coolers and put everything in it.

Then everybody chipped in some money. I think we put like $200 bucks in that sandwich bag. Everyone in the kitchen chipped in. I carried the bag and cooler back out front. Everybody followed me out. All business in the place came to halt. The other customers stopped eating or talking and looked at what was happening.

Carolyn looked up to see us all coming out of the kitchen. "Here's your order, Ma'am."

Carolyn took the cooler and opened it. You could see the tears in her eyes when she saw what was inside. As she took the sandwich bag out and opened it, Shaundra came back from the condiment counter and put another bag in the cooler. Carolyn looked up at us, her eyes bright with tears.

"I can't take this." She said her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Yes, you can, Ma'am," said Joe gently. "I saw your packed SUV parked outside. We know you're headed out of town. The food will keep you company and just think of the money as a going away gift from all of us."

A single tear trailed down her face.

"Good luck, Ma'am," I said to her. "We'll all be rooting for you."

Carolyn nodded and closed the cooler. "Thanks guys, I'm gonna miss all of you."

"And we'll miss you, Ma'am."

With that she picked up the cooler and headed out the door. We all stood at the counter watching as her SUV pulled out into traffic and then she was gone.

I was working the Christmas day shift when Mac came in. She quietly walked up to the counter. Like I said earlier, she had been in with Harm on and off during the rest of the fall, but it just didn't seem the same. I mean a few times it was almost like they were connecting, but then something would happen or that spook Webb would show up with her. But now I knew things were bad between them. She wasn't with Harm on Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas, Colonel." That's me being cheerful as ever.

She smiled wanly at me, "Merry Christmas Hal." Wow, such enthusiasm. I may have to sit down to recover. Usually she was bubbling over with excitement on Christmas day. Okay, she didn't deserve that. She is a good customer after all. So I dropped into 'burger boy' mode.

"The usual Ma'am?"

"Yeah Hal, thanks…." She seemed, well, down in the dumps, I guess is the best way to describe it.

I wanted to ask her where Harm was, but I knew better. I got her order to her. She paid for it, thanked me, and headed back to her table.

Man, I hated seeing her like this. I was about to go over, when Harm and that young girl, that he's been taking care of, what's her name? Oh yeah, Mattie. Anyway, I saw them come in.

Harm and Mattie came up to the counter. She looked around as if searching for someone.

"Is she here?" She asked. I think I knew who she was looking for.

I pointed over to Mac's table. Mattie jabbed the Commander in the ribs. Bingo. I got it right.

"Harm, she's here!" She whispered excitedly.

Harm looked over at Mac and then back at me with a grin on his face. "Hal, I know you usually don't do this but could you bring our orders over to the table?"

I love playing Santa. "Sure thing Commander." I had a feeling I knew what he was up to and I wanted to be a part of this.

I watched as Mattie and Harm walked over to Mac's table. The Colonel was staring listlessly out at the falling snow flurries slowly eating her burger.

"Care for some company?"

Mac looked up at the female voice and saw Mattie and Harm standing there grinning at her. The Colonel's stunned look disappeared and was replaced by a small smile.

"Sure," she gestured to the seat on the other side of the table, "Have a seat."

Harm and Mattie eagerly sat down opposite from her.

"Mac," The Commander began earnestly, "I just want you to know how much I appreciate you doing what you did."

"Really, Harm," she said obviously embarrassed, "I didn't do that much."

"Yes you did Mac," Harm shot the girl a warning look while the Colonel looked at her in surprise. Mattie quickly corrected herself. "Er, I mean, Colonel. You convinced my Dad to let me stay with Harm and spoke as a character witness for Harm at my hearing; I'd say that was a lot."

The Commander nodded thoughtfully as if assessing the evidence in a case. "I'd have to agree with her Mac, that sounds like a lot to me."

It was the first time I had heard Mac laugh in a good while. They spoke for a while and seemed to be having a good time together. If you didn't know better, the way they were kidding each other and laughing, you'd swear they were a family.

I brought their order over when it was ready. "Here you go, Commander."

As he took the bag, I could see Mattie had another plan in mind. "Hey I got an idea, why don't we take this stuff back to Harm's place? Come on Colonel, we'd love to have you," She looked over at the Commander, her eyes almost pleading, "Wouldn't we Harm?"

"Well, Mattie," he began rationally, "The Colonel might be busy-" Mac's face fell a little. Maybe this wasn't going to work after all.

"On Christmas day?" She rolled her eyes like the annoyed teenager that she was, "Come on Harm, give me a break." I saw the Colonel smile again, this time at the confusion on the poor Commander's face.

Mattie decided to take matters into her own hands. "Colonel, you'd like to join us, wouldn't you?"

Now it was Mac's turn to be bowled over by this little spitfire. She began backpedaling. "Well I-" She stopped and looked at the disappointment starting to show in Harm's face.

Mattie's expression was mirroring his. That was all it took.

"Sure, Mattie," she said softly, "I'd love to join you both."

"Great! Come on Harm," She said, nearly dragging the Commander out of the booth, "Let's go!"

"Okay Mattie, okay!" That finally stopped her. Mac just watched the two in amusement. He looked up at me. "Uh Hal?"

"No problem. I'll get a to-go box Commander, big enough for all three meals."

In a few moments, the Commander and Colonel were headed out with the precocious teenager between them; she was talking excitedly about what they could do this afternoon.

Since I was working the morning shift the next day, I left the counter in Sally's capable hands and took my Christmas special back to my place.

The next morning I was at the counter when the Colonel and Mattie came in.

"Morning, Hal. Taking the early shift I see." She observed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Early in, early out." I liked the plan. I could sleep in the early afternoon and catch one of the bowl games later in the day. "What'll you have this morning?"

She scrutinized the menu. "Um, give me four bacon and egg biscuits," She looked over at her charge. "And what about you Mattie?"

Mattie looked taken aback. "I thought two of those were for me"

Mac laughed heartily, "Sorry, I have a big appetite. Is that what you would like?"

"Nah, can I have pancakes and sausage instead?"

Mac quirked her eyebrow at me. "Hal?"

Would I ever turn the Colonel down on a food request? "Coming right up Ma'am." I said with a big smile on my face.

They took their order to the far end of the counter where people sometimes sat on the stools and began eating.

Mac was eager to see what Mattie thought of the food. To her, this was very important. "Well? How is it?"

Mattie was really devouring those pancakes and sausage. Between bites she looked up at Mac. "Pretty good. So, do you like Harm?"

I thought Mac was going to choke on her coffee. Leave it to a kid to leave an adult speechless.

"Why do you ask?" She said cautiously as she put her cup down.

Mattie said it like it was so obvious. Duh! "Well you like the attention he gives you." The kid's eyes sparkled. "...And he definitely likes you."

Now the Colonel began to get curious. "How do you know?"

"Well, he hasn't said so outright," she admitted taking a sip of orange juice. "It's more in the way he acts around you…."

Now Mac began her cross examination of little Mattie Grace. "And how's that? How does he act around me?"

Mattie faltered at first. "Um, well he's always so nice to you," But then her cockiness came back. "And besides, a girl can tell…."

Mac slowly shook her head, taking on role of the wise adult, teaching a wayward kid the facts of life. "Mattie, I think you're just mistaking friendship for something else."

But Mac forgot who she was talking to. Mattie rolled her eyes at Mac's 'sage comment'. "Colonel, I wasn't born yesterday. He likes you."

"He does?" Now the Colonel was starting to believe it herself. Mattie was a good debater and very convincing. She even had me rooting for her. Not that it would have taken much.

"Uh huh, a lot." Spoken like a true teenager. She pinned Miss Know-It-All Marine lawyer with a knowing look, belying her young age. "And you like him."

"Well I-" Evasive maneuvers time, Marine.

Now it was Mattie's turn to teach Mac about love. "Colonel, it's so obvious. I see the way you act around him." Has this kid got her pegged or what?

"You do?" Mac couldn't believe she was so transparent. She acted like a guilty teenager, trying to throw her Mom off the scent.

"Sure, you're like, so in love!" Busted!

"I am…." I could see that Mac was pondering this kid's wisdom. Sure the Colonel loved the Commander, but if she was this transparent to Mattie, why couldn't he see it – or could he?

"Yep…." The kid took a big bite of her pancakes and smiled smugly at the Colonel.  
>"So what do you think I ought to do?" Careful kid, Mac's been known to cut people apart for presuming stuff….<p>

Mattie rolled her eyes again. It seemed so obvious to the girl. "Tell him."

"Mattie…." Mac tried to assert her role as adult again.

"Come on Colonel, he really does like you, I bet he even loves you." Let's go for the direct approach kid, shall we?

"He hasn't said so…." And he ain't going to, after all this is Harm we're talking about.

"Harm's kinda slow that way… maybe if you told him first-" Man, she has both Commander and the Colonel pegged. This kid is all right.

"I might scare him off…." Wow, that's the first time I've heard Mac say that.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think he'd like to hear that from you." That's a way Mattie, tell her!

"You think so?" Come on Mac, the kid's giving you some good tips!

"Sure I do" Yeah! You tell her, kid. I think I'm gonna give you some gift certificates so you can come back here more often….

They sat and ate in companiable silence for the next thirty minutes.

"Well, are you gonna tell him?" Push, push, push.

"I'll take it under advisement Mattie." Good lawyerly answer, Mac.

"Man, you two sure do make things complicated. Just do me a favor, and tell him soon." Ouch. This kid can read these two like a book….

"Why Mattie?" There goes Mac fishing again….

"Cause you'd make a good mother and I'd like to have you as mine." Good thing I didn't drop that plate I was carrying or they would've known I was listening to them.

Mac's face seemed to glow. Wow that did it. That mushy stuff always gets the Colonel. "I'm touched Mattie" she said softly, her eyes becoming moist.

"Yeah, well, you're pretty special to Harm and that's good enough for me. So don't wait too long, okay?" Good try to appear gruff Mattie, but that tremor in your voice gave you away. You want this as much as she does.  
>"Deal Mattie, I promise I won't wait too long." Mac sniffed back her tears and shook hands with Mattie. They both chuckled about their 'deal'.<p>

"Good. Let's take Harm back some breakfast. I think he might be awake by the time we get back." Good for you Mattie-it gives Mac an excuse for dropping by.

"Oh I don't know Mattie," said Mac as they got ready to leave. Here she goes again.

"Come on Colonel, he won't mind. Besides, I bet he's up anyway." This kid is way too clever for her own good.

"Okay Mattie, you win." Good. Mac turned to me. "Hal, can you-"

"It's almost ready Colonel." She looked quizzically at me. "Hal? Have you been listening to us?"

Oh boy. Well, in for a penny…. "Just a little, Ma'am." I looked over at Mattie. "She has some good ideas."

Mac turned and looked at Mattie who was grinning at both of us. "You think so?" She said playfully.

"Yes, Ma'am. Listen to this one. She'll take you far."

"I bet she will, Hal, I bet she will." The hope that filled Mac's voice made me feel better than I had in a long time.

I gave the Colonel her bag and watched the two of them head out toward her car.

They walked along quietly for a moment as they headed to her car. "Colonel?"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Is it all right if I call you by your first name? I mean, I feel weird calling you Colonel all the time."

I saw Mac smile warmly at this girl. She may not be the kid she and Harm talked about having, but she sure was helping them. "Sure Mattie."

"Thanks Mac."

I heard the doors slam on Mac's Corvette and watched as it pulled out into traffic. Maybe things will be different this year. It sure was off to a bright start. I started cleaning the counter again, awaiting my next customer.

- FINI


End file.
